Snooze
by Wiiii86
Summary: When you snooze the alarm and fall back asleep, your day pretty much sucks already... :) Expressing my love for the birthday girl with established A/C and a little Rolivia and Serena, because that's how we met. I love you. :*


**A/N 1: Hello everyone and welcome to my first try at publishing a story that has remotely something to do with fanfiction. I normally don't write fanfiction. I write original stories, but I'm an avid reader of fanfiction nonetheless. ;)**

 **First of all, please join me in celebrating the birthday of a woman who is so special to me that I am really struggling to put it into words.**

 **This is for you, unbreakable86. You are the most caring, gentle, selfless, intelligent and gorgeous woman I have ever met. I am thankful for you each and every day.**

 **We got to know each other while talking about A/C and Rolivia and that's why I tried to come up with a little AU piece here. Or not so AU if you look at the two of us. :D**

 **I love you so much. Happy Birthday, baby! :***

x

Grumbling, Alex Cabot reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table, slamming her hand down to silence it. When the obnoxious blaring had finally stopped, she sighed and let herself being wrapped in her girlfriend's arms, pressing their naked forms together. Inhaling deeply, the redhead relished in the other woman's scent, blonde hair tickling her face as she tucked her nose into flaxen, silken locks before drifting off, once again.

x

The next time Casey Novak woke up that Sunday morning, she was startled from sleep by a loud banging at her girlfriend's dorm room door. The redhead looked at the mob of blonde hair peeking out from underneath the covers, smiling softly at Alex's disheveled appearance. Pressing her lips against the blonde's shoulder, she peppered the ivory skin with light, open-mouthed kisses, letting her tongue dart out every now and then.

Blue eyes fluttered open, blinking sleepily against the morning sunlight illuminating the room and Alex felt soft fingers draw random patterns on her belly and even softer lips against the skin of her back. Her mind had a hard time catching up with what was happening, her usual need for coffee being stronger than her still lazy mind. Images of their weekend together flooded her mind, the welcome soreness in her body from their lovemaking the night before reminding her of how wonderful their time together had been.

Realizing that there was someone constantly knocking at her door, she groaned and yelled, "Go away! Jeez!"

Casey pressed herself further into the other woman's body, shuddering as her still sensitive nipples brushed her girlfriend's back.

However, the constant rapping of knuckles against wood never ceased, followed by a voice on the other side of the door, "Come on, Cabot! You had all weekend to fuck! I need my things! We have class in ten minutes!"

Whining, Alex turned around in the redhead's arms, burying herself deeper into her lover's embrace, "Baaaby! Make her go away."

Chuckling, Casey kissed her girl's forehead before lifting her head off the pillow, calling in the general direction of the door, "Jeez, Serena! We don't have class on Sundays!"

Serena Southerlyn's voice was muffled, but they still could hear her roll her eyes at them, "Ugh! Really, people? It's 8:50 a.m. on a _Monday_!"

Alex threw a pillow against the closed door, "Fuck off, Serena!"

The redhead's eyes, however, had widened, "Baby, it's Monday."

Shaking her head, the blonde bit her lip in concentration, her forehead creasing into a frown, "No, it can't be."

Tilting her girlfriend's head up by putting two fingers under her chin, Casey shook her head violently as well, "No, no, no! Think, Al! Friday night… we went over to New York for a night out with Olivia and Amanda. Saturday… after coming back here, we enjoyed each other very much before watching all parts of _The Godfather_. Yesterday–"

"We enjoyed each other very much before ordering in and watching _The Holiday_ ," Alex ended the sentence for Casey, before jumping out of bed like a tarantula was after her and unlocking the dorm room door.

She hastily started to search for clothes she could wear, leaving Casey in all her naked glory on the bed, when the door flew open and Alex's roommate Serena stormed into the room, mumbling a _'Finally!'_. When the other blonde took in the scene and naked bodies, however, she slapped her right hand over her eyes, groaning, "Oh, fuck you people. That is something I never wanted to see. I'm scarred for life."

It was like a henhouse in their room, Alex and Serena frantically searching for their things and talking to themselves and each other, while Casey still lay in bed, watching the whole scene, chuckling to herself.

"Where is my fucking bra?"

"Books, books, books…. PEN!"

"Jesus fuck, Casey. Why didn't you set the alarm?"

"It was still set for Monday to Friday! You _snoozed_ it!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit, shit, shit! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Stop fucking swearing, Serena!"

"Jesus, Novak! Put on a fucking shirt! My eyes are bleeding!"

"And _stop_ insulting my girlfriend!"

"This is all your fault, Red!"

"How can it be _my_ fault? I am _not_ the one who snoozed the alarm!"

Pulling her shirt over her head, before grabbing her bag and floating down from her cloud of perfume, Alex glared at her girlfriend, "So you're saying that it's my fault?"

Cowering, the redhead stuttered, "Uuuh… I–"

The blonde laughed, leaning down and pressing her lips gently to her girlfriend's, "I love you. I'll see you later."

With that, the two blondes marched out of the room, Serena throwing over her shoulder, "Whipped! See you tonight, Novak. Hopefully when you're dressed."

Alex and Casey started cackling as the door closed behind the two blondes, Casey staying behind in bed and folding her arms behind her head. After a while of just dopily grinning at the ceiling, she turned her head to the left and her nose came into contact with Alex's pillow. Taking it, she pressed it to her face, smelling the blonde's shampoo and distinct scent, before holding it to her chest, thinking about how she was irreversibly and unequivocally in love with Alexandra Cabot.

Fin.

 **A/N 2: Thank you for reading. I really tried to make them sound American. I'm British, so I am sorry if I tried too hard and if this sucked. :D**

 **(I know how you hate British spelling, but I'm sorry if this sucked, my love... :D)**

 **Just a tiny piece for you. I love you. :)**


End file.
